Memang beginilah Holmes
by orangelyte
Summary: Kehidupan Dr. John Watson yang dipenuhi sumber stres. Entah itu pekerjaannya, atau istrinya, Mary, bahkan Holmes! Bagaimana cara Watson menanganinya? Siapa yang bisa membuat Watson merasa lebih baik?
1. Istirahatlah, Watson

**Memang beginilah Holmes**

**By Orangelyte**

_**Characters**_ **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

_**Movie**_ **Guy Ritchie**

**(Beberapa karakter ada yang **_**pure made by me**_**)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : "Istirahatlah, Watson"

Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini hari-hari Dr. John Watson selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di klinik miliknya. Watson sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dari kediamannya, dan tak jarang saat Watson tiba di kliniknya sudah ada 2 atau 3 pasien yang sangat membutuhkan perawatan medis. Asisten-asisten Watson sendiri belum ada yang tiba pada saat itu. Mereka biasanya tiba 2 jam setelah Watson samapi di klinik. Watson berusaha sebisa mungkin menekan semua stres pekerjaan yang belakangan ini terus mendorongnya. _Setidaknya bekerja dengan Holmes stres yang kudapat tidak sampai separah ini_, pikirnya.

_Holmes_. Watson jadi teringat akan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sahabatnya itu di Baker Street yang mana sudah terjadi berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Holmes saat itu sedang disibukkan dengan kasus penipuan yang terjadi di salah satu instalansi pemerintah di Southampton. Jika Holmes sudah menemui titik yang paling rumit dari sebuah kasus, mengajaknya untuk mengobrol saja sudah sangat mustahil. Tidak ada satupun perkataan Watson yang akan digubris olehnya. Satu-satunya interaksi diantara Holmes dan Watson hanya pada saat Holmes menanyai pendapatnya tentang kasus yang sedang ditanganinya, dan setelah itu Holmes kembali sibuk berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan persis seperti itulah kunjungan terakhirnya ke 221B Baker Street. Watson hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengingat semua itu.

'_Benar juga. Memang sudah lama aku dan Holmes tidak bertemu. Ah, kawan karibku Holmes... Maafkan kawanmu yang serakah ini. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah dia sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya yang di Southampton ? Ya, ampun. Seperti aku harus bertanya saja. Kita berbicara soal Sang Detektif Hebat Sherlock Holmes! Pastilah-_'

"Dokter! Dokter Watson!"

"Ya?" Watson mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat salah satu asistennya berdiri di depan meja kerjanya, "Oh, kau rupanya, George. Maafkan aku. Aku pasti tadi sedang melamun. Ada masalah apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, dok. Tapi, saya hanya ingin tahu apa resep yang kau tulis untuk Mrs. Harleigh sudah selesai. Mrs. Harleigh memukuli saya dengan payungnya sambil terus mendesak agar cepat mengambilkan obatnya. Dan karena itulah saya memerlukan resep itu segera, dok." Ujar George sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang Watson kira adalah bagian yang dipukuli oleh Mrs. Harleigh.

Watson pun tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia sedang menulis resepnya. Watson tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan diam-diam dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlihat bodoh dihadapan asistennya.

"Ini. Apakah itu cukup jelas untukmu?"

"Sangat jelas. Terimakasih, Dokter Watson," Setelah George menerima resepnya, ia tidak langsung pergi melainkan tetap sambil mengamati Watson, "Dokter, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Watson mengenyitkan dahinya, merasa agak heran dengan pertanyaan George yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, George? Aku tidak sedang sakit," Jawab Watson.

"Saya tahu itu, Dokter Watson. Kau hanya terlihat kelelahan sekali," Balas George.

"Belakangan ini kita memang sangat sibuk, bukan? Tentu saja aku kelelahan," ujar Watson sambil tertawa lemah, "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku baik-baik saja."

George mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil memainkan ujung kertas resep yang dipegangnya. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Mungkin sebaiknya dokter istirahat saja. Pulang kerumah maksud saya."

"Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu, George. Kuhargai kepedulianmu itu, tapi aku sangat, sangat, sangat sibuk sekali disini. Dan kau tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja hanya karena sedikit kelelahan. Aku punya tanggung jawab disini, George-"

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita tinggalkan dulu semua formalitas ini," George berjalan memutari meja, lalu berdiri disamping Watson sambil memegang pundaknya, "Watson, istirahatlah. Sebagai teman dekatmu, aku sangat khawatir akan kesehatanmu. Aku juga orang medis, aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak badan. Dan aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bekerja seperti ini."

Watson menghela nafasnya sambil memijat batang hidungnya.

"Tapi-"

"Edward dan aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk sementara. Kami asisten kepercayaanmu, bukan? Kau bisa percayakan semuanya kepada kami sampai praktik hari ini berakhir. Aku mau kau istirahat sampai kau benar-benar sehat. Jangan coba-coba datang kalau masih merasa lelah, aku akan tahu itu."

Watson memandang George sejenak, lalu ia pun akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Baik-baik, kau menang," Watson merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan menarik kumpulan kunci, "Ini. Jika masih ada pasien pada jam tutup, layani mereka dahulu baru kau kunci semua ruangan klinik. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah paham."

George mengambil kumpulan kunci itu dari tangan Watson. Sementara Watson sedang mengenakan jaket dan topinya, George mengambil tongkat jalan Watson lalu menyerahkannya.

"Terimakasih. Cepat kau carikan dulu obatnya. Sebaiknya aku minta maaf dulu pada Mrs. Harleigh."

* * *

**Ini fanfic pertama yang aku publikasi ke internet (atau kemanapun juga belum sepertinya), jadi semua kritik dan saran kalian bakalan ngebantu banget! So please review! **

**Thank you very very much!**

**~Orangelyte**


	2. Dibalik Sikap Mary

**Memang beginilah Holmes**

**By Orangelyte**

_**Characters**_ **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

_**Movie**_ **Guy Ritchie**

Chapter 2 : "Dibalik Sikap Mary"

Setelah Watson menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya, akhirnya ia merasa cukup yakin untuk meninggalkan kliniknya agar bisa segera beristirahat di rumahnya. Sebenarnya rumah Watson sendiri dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama 20 menit. Tapi karena kelelahan, Watson merasa terlalu malas untuk jalan kaki sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menaiki taksi yang baru saja menurunkan penumpangnya tepat di depan kliniknya.

"Pulang lebih awal, Dokter Watson?" tanya si supir begitu Watson sudah menutup pintunya.

"Ya, begitulah. Asistenku bilang aku harusnya istirahat di rumah karena aku nampak kelelahan. Mungkin mereka ada benarnya, aku memang butuh istirahat." Jawab Watson sambil bersandar ke jendela.

"Anda memang punya semangat kerja yang tinggi, Dokter Watson. Sama seperti waktu dulu, seperti waktu anda dan Mr. Holmes masih tinggal bersama. Bekerja kesana-kemari untuk menumpas segala bentuk tindak kriminal. Pergi di pagi buta, kemudian pulang di pagi selanjutnya," kata si supir sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Watson tertawa kecil. Mereka pun terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Omong-omong soal Holmes, apa kau pernah melihatnya belakangan ini?" tanya Watson sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Mr. Holmes? Saya baru saja mengantarkan pria tua itu ke Scotland Yard sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Inspektur Lestrade juga ikut bersamanya waktu itu. Dari pembicaraan mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan, sepertinya Inspektur Lestrade sedang berusaha membujuk Mr. Holmes agar bersedia ikut serta dalam penyelidikan suatu kasus pembunuhan, kalau saya tidak salah mendengarnya."

Watson mengganguk lemas. _Sepertinya sahabatku itu sudah mulai lelah juga. Lestrade saja sampai harus turun tangan untuk membuatnya ikut bekerja sama_, pikirnya.

"Ya, silahkan turun, dokter! Anda sudah sampai di rumah tercinta. Titipkan salam saya pada Mrs. Mary Watson!"

"Pasti. Terimakasih, Ben." Balas Watson sambil menepuk si supir yang bernama Ben tersebut dari belakang.

Lingkungan sekitar kediaman Watson termasuk dalam daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai atau padat karena terletak hampir di pinggiran kota London. Seperti pada hari ini juga, semuanya tampak sangat sepi karena sebagian tetangga Watson masih pergi bekerja.

"Mary?" panggil Watson sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sayang, aku sudah pulang!"

"Di dapur, John!" Terdengar suara Mary menyahut dari kejauhan.

Watson langsung meletakkan tasnya di lantai lalu melempar topi dan jaketnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian Watson bergegas menuju arah dapur dan akhirnya ia menemukan Mary sedang menikmati secangkir teh.

"Hai, sayang. Hari ini aku pulang cepat. Aku merasa agak lelah," ujar Watson sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di sebrang tempat istrinya duduk.

Mary terdiam. Selama Watson berbicara pun Mary sama sekali tidak menatap wajahnya. Mary terus sibuk mengaduk-aduk tehnya lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan. Watson merasa aneh dengan perilaku Mary yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Watson juga berpikir sepertinya Mary sedang marah padanya karena semuanya tergambar dengan jelas dari ekspresi wajah Mary.

"Mary sayang, ada apa?" tanya Watson pelan. Tangannya memegang tangan Mary yang sedang memegang cangkir teh.

Akhirnya Mary bertatapan mata dengan Watson. Semua jelas sekarang. Mary memang sedang marah, tapi Watson masih belum yakin apakah ia ikut terlibat dengan hal yang menyebabkan istrinya seperti itu. Mary tidak segera langsung menjawab pertanyaan Watson. Mary menarik kedua tangannya dengan perlahan agar Watson tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru, John? Apa kau sudah merasa tidak punya istri lagi? Atau mungkin kau takut ketahuan kalau kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatku kesal?" Mary kembali bertanya pada Watson dengan bertubi-tubi. Jelas terdengar kalau Mary masih menahan amarah dari nada bicaranya.

"A-aku tidak menherti maksudmu, sayang-"

Mary memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"John, kenapa kau selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa berpamitan sama sekali padaku? Setiap kali aku terbangun yang kutemukan sisi ranjangku selalu kosong, kemudian rumah yang kosong! Dan kau pulang di saat aku akan pergi tidur! Gerak-gerikmu itu sangat pantas jika aku bandingkan dengan seorang pencuri, kau tahu!" sahut Mary sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Watson tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah dibuat cukup sabar dengan sambutan istrinya yang dingin. Dan sekarang Mary menuduh-nuduh Watson.

"Aku bekerja di klinikku, Mary! Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena kau sedang tertidur nyenyak dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu-"

"Ya, ampun, John... Aku memang selalu tahu kalau sopan santunmu adalah yang terbaik Inggris." sindir Mary dengan tajam sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Demi nama Tuhan, apa yang sedang merasukimu, Mary? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Watson tegas sambil berdiri di hadapan Mary.

"Kau tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku, John."

"Pertanyaan apa lagi, Mary? Apa!" tanya Watson, sedikit berteriak.

Mary sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan suaminya. Mary tahu kalau emosi Watson sudah hampir dekat ke titik puncaknya. Mary berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ke ruang kerja Watson. Watson berusaha menahan emosinya sambil mengikuti Mary. Watson bersandar di pintu ruangan kerjanya sementara Mary mengambil sepucuk surat dari tumpukan-tumpukan surat di meja.

"Semua surat ini datang tadi pagi. 3 jam setelah kau pergi untuk lebih tepatnya," ujar Mary sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke tumpukan surat di meja, kemudian Mary mengangkat sepucuk surat yang tadi ia ambil, "Tapi, sepertinya kau kurang pintar untuk mengatur datangnya surat ini agar tidak sampai di tanganku-"

"Memangnya dari siapa surat itu?" sambar Watson, merasa tidak sabar.

Mary membalik surat itu, lalu membaca nama pengirimnya.

"Katherine Smith. Nama kekasihmu bagus juga, ya, John. Dan kurasa wajahnya pun secantik namanya."

_Katherine Smith_? Watson sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Mary langsung memotongnya sambil membaca isi surat itu.

"Biar kubacakan untukmu, ya, John.

'_Untuk yang tersayang Dokter Watson,_

_ Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan. Sekali lagi saya ingin berterimakasih atas semua bantuan dokter dan saya juga harus berterimakasih lagi karena dokter juga bersedia berkunjung ke kediaman saya. Kerluarga saya sangat senang karena akhirnya mereka berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan dokter. Mereka sangat berharap kalau dokter bisa kembali berkunjung di lain waktu._

_ Jika saya tidak ada halangan, saya mungkin akan mampir ke klinik dokter sambil membawakan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasih saya pada dokter._

_ Salam hangat,_

_ Katherine J. Smith_'

"Kau bahkan sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya," Mary melipat kedua lengannya. Matanya menatap tajam Watson yang masih terlihat bingung. Mary menyunggingkan bibirnya agar terlihat kalau ia sedang tersenyum tulus. "Itu manis sekali, John. Aku terharu."

Watson menyisir bagian tengah rambutnya sambil menghela nafas dengan frustasi.

"Kau tidak benar-benar serius kalau kau dibuat cemburu oleh surat itu, bukan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Mary berbalik menanyai Watson sambil sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya, seperti menantang Watson untuk mengatakan alasan seperti apa lagi yang akan dikatakannya.

"Katherine Smith adalah salah satu pasienku, Mary! Dia baru saja sembuh dari demam asia yang langka! Usianya bahkan belum genap 7 tahun!" jawab Watson sambil berteriak, merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan kecemburuan Mary yang berlebihan.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu mengapa gadis yang usianya belum genap 7 tahun ini bisa menulis serapi ini?" Mary melemparkan surat itu tepat ke dada Watson setelah sebelumnya telah dibentuk menyerupai bola oleh Mary. "Aku pun terkejut kalau gadis yang belum genap 7 tahun ini bisa menluis dengan bahasa seperti itu!"

Watson membuka gumpalan surat itu sementara Mary masih saja berteriak-teriak. Watson sebenarnya tidak membaca isi surat tersebut, ia hanya memperhatikan tulisannya dan memang benar tulisannya benar-benar rapi. Seperti tulisan seorang wanita dewasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih mau bilang kalau itu tulisan gadis 7 tahun?" tanya Mary sambil menaikkan nada suaranya.

Walau sebenarnya Watson tahu kalau Katherine Smith memang seorang anak kecil, tapi Watson merasa sedikit terpojok. Watson sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Katherine akan menulis surat padanya dengan tulisan orang dewasa.

"Mana kutahu, Mary! Ya, jelas itu bukan tulisan Katherine. Mungkin ibunya atau orang dewasa lain yang menuliskan surat ini untuknya-"

"Dan kau berharap kalau aku akan percaya pada itu, hah?" teriak Mary, "Akui saja kalau kau berselingkuh!"

"Itu cukup!" seru Watson, melemparkan kertas surat itu dengan kasar ke lantai. "Aku mau pergi dari sini!"

Watson menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras saat ia berjalan ke ruangan depan. Mary mengangkat sisi kanan gaunnya, mengejar Watson sambil masih berteriak-teriak.

"Dan kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?" seru Mary. Watson tidak ingin menjawabnya karena ia tahu Mary hanya akan terus berteriak lagi. Watson mengambil topi dan jaketnya yang sebelumnya ia lempar lalu mengenakannya.

"Oh, aku tahu! Biar ku tebak. Pasti sekarang waktunya rapat keluarga dengan keluarga Katherine, bukan? Pasti kalian akan-"

"Aku akan pergi ke Baker Street, Mary! Aku mau bertemu dengan Holmes!" sahut Watson.

"Oh, ya, benar! Sherlock Holmes, detektif gila yang sering mengganggu rumah tanggaku!"

"Jangan kau berani bicara seperti itu tentang sahabatku," kata Watson pelan, "Dia mungkin terkadang memang seorang pengganggu, tapi jika bukan karena dia kita berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu, kau tahu itu.

Watson dan Mary saling bertatapan mata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Mary menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu keluar. "Silahkan pergi. Kau pasti sangat merindukan Holmes, sahabatmu yang tercinta itu, bukan?"

"Ini benar-benar sangat tidak masuk akal, tahukah kau itu, Mary!" teriak Watson sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Jangan pernah kau berani berteriak seperti itu padaku!" sahut Mary.

"Oh, aku berani. Dan aku akan melakukannya lagi!" balas Watson, berdiri tepat di pintu masuk.

"Cepat pergi!" Mary membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Watson. Dari luar terdengar jelas sekali suara langkah kaki Mary yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan.

Watson menendang semak-semak yang ada di halaman rumahnya karena saking kesalnya ia pada Mary. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada rasa lelahnya. Rasa lelahnya memang selalu membuatnya cepat naik darah dan akhirnya membuatnya jadi ingin melampiaskan amarahnya kepada siapa saja. _Mungkin aku bisa beristirahat untuk sementara di Baker Street_, pikirnya. Watson mulai berjalan ke jalan utama untuk mencari taksi dan bergegas menuju ke kediaman sang detektif, Sherlock Holmes, di 221B Baker Street.

**Finally! Akhirnya bisa publish chapter 2 juga. 3 hari Cuma buat ngerjain 1 chapter! Maaf ya kalau terlalu lama, maklum masih anak baru =)**

**Ceritanya disini Watson makin dibuat stres sama kecurigaan Mary. Sebenernya masalah yang diributin juga sepele banget, malah kesannya kayak berantemnya orang pacaran, bukan berantem suami-istri. Tapi ya sekali lagi aku Cuma bisa minta maaf buat semua kekurangan di chapter ini. Maaf juga kalau misalnya terlalu banyak pengulangan kata-kata.**

**Sebagai anak baru, tolong ya di review. Kasih saran dan kritik kalian supaya ke depannya nanti cerita yang aku buat bisa lebih bagus!**

**That's it for now! Chapter 3 is on progress!**

**~orangelyte**


End file.
